


The Greatest Foe of Them All

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, I’m submerged in writer’s block so don’t judge, its probably not even that funny, soft!villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Villanelle did the only thing possible, the last resort and the last chance she had at survival.“Eve?” She called out meekly.The only thing I managed to write whilst being submerged in writer’s block. And although I find the whole spider thing funny, I’m not exactly a comedian :>
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 53





	The Greatest Foe of Them All

Villanelle froze instantly once she glanced over at the bathroom door. It stared her straight in the eyes. Villanelle hastily backed up against the wall, her eyes remaining locked on the enemy. Her clammy hands grasped the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. She observed her surroundings thoroughly and noticed a large shampoo bottle, ideal for smacking something into the ground, standing idly on the side of the bath. Villanelle’s hands darted out to grab it, but the sudden force knocked it backwards and it tumbled into the bath. She muttered a short curse before quickly recoiling her hands. Her bronze gaze shot back at the opponent and her fingers dug in between the hard tile behind her. 

It stood there, ready and waiting. It’s eyes tiny, but still reflecting Villanelle’s shrinking figure. It dared move, as to it, the humongous being in front of it was making such terror of a scene. 

Villanelle breathed deeply and she felt her forehead heat up. 

What was she to do? There was no escape. She had to face this monster with the hairy charcoal body and the gleaming crimson eyes. But how? She had no weapons, no means of combat. If she took action, it would scuttle away only to be found ages later. So, Villanelle did the only thing possible, the last resort and the last chance she had at survival.

“Eve?” She called out meekly. 

Eve responded with a muffled answer and a thump of footsteps up stairs. Once she made it to the upstairs bathroom, Eve turned the door knob and was greeted by a writhing Villanelle pushed up against the far wall.

“What-?” Eve questioned shortly, glancing about the room.

Villanelle inhaled sharply and winced visibly. 

“What is it?” Eve asked again, now looking at Villanelle confused.

Villanelle extended a slightly trembling hand and pointed a few feet away from Eve.

There was a spider. The smallest spider possible. 

“What.” Eve said and glared at Villanelle. 

Villanelle made a series of incomprehensible noises. 

Eve took one step and crushed the little arachnid under her foot. Villanelle let out a yelp and her body contorted. When Eve rubbed her foot against the side of the door, Villanelle hurriedly straightened up as if nothing had happened.

“You’re hilarious, you know that?” Eve scoffed before turning and walking out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
